


Сравнения

by Slavna



Series: Ginny in Camp Half-Blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Ginny in Camp Half-Blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинни привыкла жить сравнениями, с самого детства привыкла делить людей, чувства, все, сравнивая с известным, дорогим, понятным. Нежность – с маминой, непередаваемой и безграничной; шутки, веселья и розыгрыши – с братскими, с творениями Фреда и Джорджа; серьезность – с Перси. Джинни сравнивает с мамой, отцом, братьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сравнения

Джинни привыкла жить сравнениями, с самого детства привыкла делить людей, чувства, все, сравнивая с известным, дорогим, понятным. Нежность – с маминой, непередаваемой и безграничной; шутки, веселья и розыгрыши – с братскими, с творениями Фреда и Джорджа; серьезность – с Перси. Джинни сравнивает с мамой, отцом, братьями.

Джинни в Хогвартсе, и она сравнивает знания и ум – с Гермионой, силу, храбрость и решимость – с Гарри, с которым никто не сравнится, боль и тяжесть тоже с ним. Джинни сравнивает с семьей, друзьями и врагами.

Джинни всегда сравнивала, у нее было с чем, четкая система для всех.

Джинни сравнивает и хмурится. Ее четкая система рушится.

Стоулля – не ее братья Фред и Джордж. Дело не в мелочах, вроде того, что они не близнецы, пусть и каждое движение синхронно, а фразы друг за дружкой заканчивают, не задумываясь.

Их розыгрыши и шутки – смешны и веселы. 

Но ее братья – шутники, весельчаки с задорным смехом и добрыми улыбками.

Стоуллы – шутники, обманщики, воры, жулики с саркастическими ухмылками и пугающим блеском в глазах.

Джинни сравнивала всех шутников с братьями, а розыгрыши – с их творениями. Стоуллы – другие, и шутки у них – другие. Система рушится.

Лео – тоже не они.

Лео – шумный, как те же Фред и Джордж. С бессчетными улыбками и задорным смехом. Джинни хмурится, ей кажется, что что-то не так. Ее братьев называют шутниками, а его хочется назвать клоуном. Клоуном, что хочет смешить и скрыться за гримом.

За смехом ее братьев есть лишь смех и веселье, ничего больше.

Его смех и слова – другие. За ним скрыто многое: грусть, боль, надежда, отчаяние, неуверенность.

Джинни сравнивала всех весельчаков – опять с братьями. Вальдес – другой. Система рушится.

Аннабет – не Гермиона. И Миона, и Бет умны, тянутся к знаниям, читают немного нотаций и Рону, и Перси, но и все.

Гермиона – умная, это известно каждому, чуть занудная и яро защищающая правду и справедливость.

Аннабет – воин. Джинни понимает это, следя за ее тренировками. Чейз отводит глаза, сжимает зубы, но идет вперед. Чейз – советчик, она ведет за собой и стремится держать под контролем, чуточку подвержена гордыне.

Джинни сравнивает всех умников и всезнаек – с Гермионой, знания – с ее. Аннабет – другая. Система рушится.

Перси – не Гарри. Джинни всегда трудны сравнение с Гарри. 

Перси – тоже герой. Гарри – герой с рождения, Перси же скорее проклят с рождения. У него – другая судьба, другие мечты и цели. Гарри – хочет победы, гибели Волан-де-морта, что убил его родителей.

Перси – хочет спокойствия, улыбки своей мамы и девушки, он, выросший в других условиях. 

Джинни сравнивает всех героев – с Гарри, храбрость, силу и решимость – с ним же. Перси – другой. Система рушится.

Нико – другой. Непонятный, странный. Его историю ему рассказывает Хейзел, что тоже рушит систему. Джинни знает историю Гарри, его печальное детство. Раньше она спрашивала «что может быть хуже?» и говорила «как ужасно», а теперь молчит

Нико – не Гарри. Тоже без семьи, совсем один и даже без условного дома, куда он может вернуться. С умершей сестрой и кошмарами прошлого. И безграничном молчании, не прося помощи и не жалуясь.  
Нико подает ей руку, помогая, но встает всегда сам, даже не задумываясь о чужой помощи. 

Джинни сравнивала боль и печаль с Гарри. Нико – другой. Система рушится.

Системы больше нет. Джинни не сравнивает.


End file.
